The Deathly Girl
by 9dy
Summary: Salahkan takdir jika hidupku seperti ini. Tapi walau begitu..  Aku menikmatinya. /"Maafkan aku."/Kalau ini yang terbaik lakukankah,Akh!"  Warning : OOC, Abal , Eyd yang mungkin berantakan sangat , miss-typo, slight SasuSaku.  Don't Like Don't Read ! RnR


Konnichiwa Minna-san! XD

Aku hadir lagi di Fic. Terbaruku. Memang bahasa yang ku pakai kurang baku. Tapi aku sudah berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang lebih mudah di mengerti. Sebisanya para Readers jangan Flame ya ^^ Kritik dan Saran ku terima dengan senang hati :D

~ Selamat Membaca ~

**The Deathly Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer This Story : Hikari Uchiwa**

**Genre : Crime/Mistery slight Romance *sedikit***

**Rated : M (for Bloody)**

**Warning : Alur berantakan, Bloody scenes,bahasa kurang baku dll,Miss-Typo**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**NB : **_**Italic**_** untuk kata-kata Sakura ataupun pemikiran dalam hati seseorang**

Tap tap tap

Suara ketukan sepatu yang berdenting nyaring, menandakan ini adalah malam yang sangat sepi. Seorang gadis berperawakan manis dan misterius ini tengah berjalan pelan di malam yang sangat sunyi ini. Di latar belakangi dengan lolongan para hewan di malam hari.

Kulitnya putih- ah pucat lebih tepatnya. Mata Gioknya yang redup dan mimik wajahnya yang tanpa emosi,Datar.. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna Pink pucat ini menambah kesan misterius dalam dirinya.

_Sreett.._

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik ke belakang,sedetik kemudian tampak seringai tajam menghiasi wajahnya yang datar. _'Hmm.. Mangsa baru telah datang'_

Seringainya makin mengerikan takala 3 orang pria berbadan besar yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu sengaja menghilangkan seringainnya saat ke-3 orang itu mengepungnya dari berbagai arah.

Tetapi gadi itu masih tetap di posisinya semula. " wah.. sedang apa gadis manis seperti kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini Honey? Lebih baik kau bermain dengan kami" Seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya di penuhi tindikan itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Gadis itu. Tapi sang Gadis hanya diam dengan mimik wajah yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat sedikit lagi tangan itu menyentuh wajah sang gadis, terdengar lolongan anjing yang sangat nyaring membuat pria itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

Deg

Seketika mata ke-3 orang itu membulat sempurna melihat apa yang ada di depannya..

Gadis itu..

Tampak seringai setan menghiasi wajahnya dengan mata berkilat merah, juga kuku tajam menghiasi jarinya. Liontin Rubby merah yang ada di lehernya menyeruak mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan,tidak.. Perasaan ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. " _Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Ayo kemarilah, bermainlah bersamaku malam ini "_

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda bertindik itu. Pria itu seakan ter-hipnotis, tidak dapat bergerah kemana-mana. Gadis itu menyentuh perut pria yang tingginya lebih dari dirinya.

CRASSHHH!

"ARRGGHHHH!" Teriakan yang amat menyayat hati itu menyeruak di malam yang amat sunyi ini juga lolongan anjing yang masih setia melolong di malam itu.

Darah bermuncratan dari perut Pria itu kemudian gadis itu kembali merobek permukaan kulit pria dihadapannya, menyebabkan isi perut pria itu berhamburan keluar. Seringai itu makin mengerikan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua orang yang melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata membelak dan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar hebat..

"HUAAA!"

Saat ke dua itu berlari untuk menghindari Gadis itu rantai-rantai mengikat sekujur tubuh mereka berdua. Rantai rantai itu seketika menyeruak dari dalam liontin Rubby Gadis itu,mengikat tubuh kedua orang itu. " _Kenapa? Kalian takut? Ini sangat menyenangkan.. Biarkan aku bermain dengan tubuhmu"_ Desis gadis itu tajam. Rantai itu bagaikan rantai kematian. Aura aura merah sewarna darah itu menyeruak dari rantai itu. Seakan mengamuk mengeluarkan aura yang tidak kalah mengerika dari gadis itu.

Seakan membakar tubuh mereka, kedua orang yang tengah terikat rantai itu hanya bisa meraung kesakitan. Gadis itu melirik seonggok mayat berlumuran darah yang beberapa menit lalu di bunuh dengan tragis olehnya. Dia kembali menampakkan seringainnya.

Pandangannya beralih kembali memperhatikan kedua orang yang tengah di jerat oleh rantai yang menyeruak dari dalam liontinnya. Sebenarnya liontin apa itu?

' _Hey, cepatlah. Waktumu tidak banyak, Bergegaslah'_ Suara yang sangat pelan itu terdengar di pendengaran sang gadis.

_Sreet.._

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya. Matanya terpejam, seringai yang tadi dia tampakkan tidak terlihat lagi di wajahnya.

**Grett**

**Sriing..!**

Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Seketika rantai itu mengeluarkan besi-besi tajam menembus tubuh kedua orang itu.

**CRAAASSHHH!**

**UARRRGGHHHH!**

Lagi-lagi suara jeritan yang amat memilukan terdengar kembali. Tubuh kedua orang itu hancur..

Darah bermuncratan kesegala arah, aspal jalanan itu sekarang bagaikan lautan darah.

Rantai yang tadi mengikat mereka mengangkat kedua raga, yang baru saja dia hancurkan ke hadapannya. Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Dia memperhatikan darah yang mengucur deras di hadapannya. Dia menjilat tangannya yang terkena darah dengan perlahan. Liontin Rubby itu seketika menyerap kedua raga dihadapannya tanpa sisa. Rantai kembali muncul mengangkat raga yag pertama kali dia hancurkan.

Sementara Gadis itu hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu matanya kembali terbuka menampilkan giok emerald yang redup. Dia memperhatikan sisa-sisa darah yang berlumuran di aspal jalanan itu.

_**Syyuuuttt...**_

Seketika angin menerpa kencang. ' _Tugasku selesai malam ini..'_

Bagaikan di telan angin, suara maupun Gadis itu menghilang seketika di malam itu. Meninggalkan mistery mengerikan malam itu..

Siapakah sebenarnya Gadis itu? Dan.. Apa tujuannya membunuh dan mengambil raga para manusia?

.

.

.

" _Lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama terulang pagi ini, Kita sekarang bisa melihat di aspal di jalan ini di lumuri oleh darah segar,yang di pastikan adalah darah manusia, Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Akan tetapi para detective maupun para Polisi tidak bisa menemukan mayat manusia. Dan sekali lagi hanya ada darah yang berlumuran."_

Sekarang di tempat kejadian semalam telah di datangi para Reporter,Polisi,maupun para masyarakat sekitar berbondong-bondong ke tempat yang di liputi misteri itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Dia hanya memperhatikan. Tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah Liontin berhiaskan permata Rubby.

Tiba-tiba saja, permata Rubby itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah bercampur hitam kelam yang membuat pemiliknya menghela nafas singkat,sebelum memakai kalung itu lagi di leher jenjangnya.

' _Ada mangsa baru di sekitar tempat ini..' _bibirnya yang pucat itu menggumam, mungkin terlalu pelan untuk di sebut gumaman karena suaranya hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Sama seperti angin yang datang dan berlalu begitu saja. Sama seperti gadis itu, menghilang bagaikan angin..

.

.

.

Malam demi malam telah berlalu dengan cepat. Seorang gadis berambut Blonde panjang tengah berjalan tidak tentu arah. Mata Aquamarine nya terlihat sayu dan sembab. Terlihat sekali dia sehabis menangis semalaman. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat terlihat tangannya mencengkram erat dada sebelah kirinya erat.

Saat kepalanya mengadah ke depan dia melihat sesesok gadis berambut Pink pucat tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, dengan tenangnya dia berjalan. Rambutnya yang sebahu bergerak ke kanan ke kiri saat ia berjalan.

Tep

Sekarang ini entah bagaimana Gadis Misterius ini sudah berada di hadapapannya. " K-Kau si-siap-a?" Ujar gadis beriris Aquamarine ini. Lebih tepatnya Yamanaka Ino. Tetapi Gadis di depannya ini tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Ino terjatuh. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar terjatuh ke tanah dia di tahan oleh Gadis di hadapannya.

" Siap-a ka-kau?" Suaranya parau,menandakan kalau dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. " _Katakan yang mau kau katakan, aku akan mendengarkannya_" Akhirnya gadis di hadapanya ini,yang tengah menahan setengah berat badannya yang setengah berbaring di aspal jalanan itu. Tangannya terulur ke depan menyentuh dada kiri gadis itu. Cahaya berwarna merah bercampur hijau menyesap masuk kedalam tubuh manusia di hadapannya.

" Uhuk uhuk.!" Ini terbatuk setelah Gadis Misterius ini mengangkat tangannya kembali. Batuk bercampur darah keluar dari mulut gadis Blonde ini. Akan tetapi perasaannya ebih rina dari sebelumnya. "apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi?" Ajaib, Ino sendiripun tidak menyangka dia bisa berbicara tanpa terbata. Padahal tadi hanya untuk berbicara saja rasanya ia tidak kuat. " Bukan apa-apa" Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah terduduk.

" _Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti bertemu lagi_" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu ia pergi berlalu. " Tu-tunggu! Siapa namamu?" Ino langsung bangun dan berusaha untuk memanggil Gadis Misterius yang telah menolongnya. _" Sakura. Akasuna no Sakura "_ Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menjawabnya sambil terus berjalan.

" Sakura ya.. Eh? Tunggu, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Ingat ya! INO! " Ino sedikit menaikan oktaf suaranya saat menyebutkan namanya. _"Kita akan bertemu lagi.. Ino"_

**Wusshhhhh**

Angin kencang tiba-tiba menerpa wajah Ino dengan kencang,membuat Gadis itu menutup matanya dan setengah berbalik ke belakang. Saat ia melihat lagi ke depan, Gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat itu.

'_Lho? Kemana dia?'_

.

.

.

" Bagaimana? Kau.. sudah menemuinya kan Saku?" Saat ini Sakura sedang berdiri di depan meja yang berisi berbagai macam makhluk hidup yang sudah di awetkan. Di meja itu terdapat NameTage bernama _Akasuna no Sasori._

" _Aku sudah melihatnya tadi,saat aku ketempat yang tadi malam aku datangi_"Suara Sakura yang lembut itu menggema dari sudut-sudut ruangan itu. " sebaiknya kau cepat menanganinya sebelum terlambat. Waktu kita tidak banyak Saku" Sasori membalikan tubuhnya yang tadi membelakangi Sakura, menatap gadis yang bermimik datar ini. "_Ya.. Nii-san_" Sakura tampak ragu mengucapkannya. Terlihat sekali di wajahnya yang biasa datar itu

Laki-laki yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan Nii_-san_ itu hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali menekuni pekerjaanya. " Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Besok kau harus mencari orang itu,dan jangan lupa..."

"Bawa Raga maupun Jiwanya kepadaku"

.

.

"A-apa yang ma-mau kau lakukan!" Seorang laki-laki berambut Raven, tengah berteriak memanggil gadis di hadapannya. Malam ini adalah malam Purnama. Sinar bulan menerangi malam yang kelam ini. " _Berikan, berikan padaku_ " Walaupun Sakura mengatakannya dengan tenang, tetapi di dalam matanya tersembunyi ekspresi sedih,rindu,kecewa semuanya bagaikan menyatu dalam tatapan matanya yang redup itu.

" Aku tahu kau terpaksa, kalau kau tidak mau hentikan! Hentikan semua INI!" Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini tampak terengah-engah karena terus berteriak terhadap Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha, Dia bejalan ke arah Sakura setengah berlari, Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih sekaligus kecewa. " _Hentikan Sasuke_" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Liontin Rubby yang ia kenakan mengeluarkan Aura yang lebih berbahaya dari biasanya. Tampak ingin mengamuk.

Tetapi pria itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura. _" Hentikan! Jangan dekati aku lebih dari ini! Kita berbeda, ingat itu!" _Sakura menaikan oktaf suarany saat Sasuke masih tetap berjalan ke arahnya. Kontan Sasuke menghentikan jalannya. " Kenapa? Kau sebenarnya tidak mau kan? Bilang kalau kau tidak MAU!" Sasuke berteriak lagi pada Gadis di hadapannya ini.

' Cepat gadis bodoh! Bunuh dia sekarang juga! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?' Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar di pendengaran Sakura. Tetapi sekarang ini suaranya terdengar memaksa. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke membelakan matanya tidak percaya saat Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya dan mencengkram lehernya. " Ugghhh." Sasuke hanya dapat merintih dan mencengram kedua tangan Sakura saat cengkraman di lehernya semakin erat, juga kuku-kuku tajam itu sedikit menggores lehernya. Sepertinya Sakura memang sengaja tidak ingin menancapkan kukunya.

Akan tetapi Pria itu tidak melawan sama sekali. Mata_ Onyx_-nya masih setengah menutup. " Sa-Sak-u ra.. Ughh ka-kal-lau a-aku me-mem-ang haru-s Ughh " dengan sisa tenaga yang di milikinya Sasuke berusaha untuk menggapai wajah Sakura juga berbicara untuknya yang terakhir kalinya walau terbata-bata. " Ka-kala-u.. A-aku ha-harus akh!" Rantai-rantai itu secara tiba-tiba keluar secara paksa dari dalam liontin Sakura dan menjerat setengah tubuhnya.

" Har-us mat-i di-tangan ugh.. mu a-aku se-sena-ng" Sakura sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Liquid bening itu perlahan turun dari matanya. " _Sasuke-kun.. maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya_" Rantai itu kembali mengeluarkan besi tajam dari dalamnya yang perlahan menembus tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari Sakura yang ia rindukan. "A-ak-u ju.. juga men-cintai –mu "

Rantai itu benar benar menjerat paksa tubuh Sasuke yang sudah setengah berlumuran darah. Perlahan juga Sakura melepas cengkraman tangannya dan terduduk lemas di aspal jalanan itu.

"_maaf.. maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan aku_" Sakura berulang kali mengumamkan kata-kata itu. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya yang cahayanya semakin redup.

UARRGGGGHHHHH!

Teriakan Sasuke sungguh memilukan. Sakura mencengkram kepalanya erat. " Hiks Maaf, maafkan aku Sasuke, hiks maafkan a-aku" Sakura terisak dengan tangannya yang mencengram kepalanya juga terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf'

Liontin di lehernya terlepas dan menyerap Raga Sasuke yang sidah tidak bernyawa. Kemudian liontin itu berubah menjadi sesosok wanita berambut merah dan mata berisis Rubby perlahan meraih wajah Sakura. Walaupun Raut wajahnya tegas, tetapi matanya memancarkan kelembutan saat melihat wajah Sakura." Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi ini sudah jadi tugasku maupun kau Sakura" Ibu jarinya perlahan menghapus air mata Sakura.

" Tapi, kau sudah melanggar peraturan." Wanita bernama Karin itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan melanjutkan perkataanya. " Kau sudah melanggar peraturan penting sebagai _Deathly Girl_. Karena kau menagis saat membunuh seseorang, maka kau juga harus di lenyapkan" Karin mengarahkanTelunjuk kanannya ke arah kening Sakura. Telunjuknya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah darah.

SRIIINNGGG

Saat menyentuh kening Sakura, aura berwarna Pink menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Sakura dan perlahan terangkat ke atas. Karin menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. "_ Terima kasih, Nona Karin _" Perlahan tubuh Sakura berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura dan terbang ke berbagai arah dengan Angin.

Karin memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan iris mata merah Rubby miliknya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan api berwarna merah dan perlahan menghilang. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang ia sempat berkata. " Tampaknya Sakura sudah memilih Deathly Girl selanjutnya" Dan setelah itu dia benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

Deg

Ino menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mencengkram kepalanya dan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba seperti terbakar. ' A-apa yang te-terjadi?' Ino kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke lantai ruangan di mana dia di sekap.

Saat mencoba untuk membuka matanya ia melihat kobaran api yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok Wanita cantik yang berambut merah dan mata beriris Rubby.

" Siapa ka-kau?" Ino mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. " Aku Karin. Dan aku adalah patnermu sebagai _Deathly Girl_ yang baru, Yamanaka Ino"

Malam ini adalah malam berakhirnya _Deathly Girl _Sakura dan malam lahirnya _Deathly Girl_ baru..

**~ The End~**

Author Area

Halo semua XD #blingbling

Bagaimana Fic. Keduaku ini? Kalau ini tidak patut di publish dan harus di delete dari FFn. Aku akan segera menghapusnya ^^

Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti alur cerita sebenarnya. Tapi kalau ada waktu nanti aku akan buat sequel Fic. Ini dan akan menjelaskan secara rinci cerita ini dari awal.

Dan waktu aku bilang Ino di sekap, ceritanya Ino itu di culik X) dan Sasuke dan Sakura itu sebenarnya sepasang kekasih. Kalau aku ada waktu luang aku akan buat sequelnya kok :D

Fic. Ini aku buat hanya dalam waktu 2 jam tanpa behenti. Karena buru-buru sekali buatnya. Rencananya aku mau mempersempahkan Fic. Ini untuk hari Hallowen

Kalau ada ke salahan dalam penulisan, atau kalimat yang salah kirim ke PM ku saja ya ^^

Aku mohon kritik dan sarannya. Aku tidak menarima **FLAME.**

Tapi jika tetap ingin nge-flame kalian kirimnya ke PM-ku saja ya :D

Baiklah aku kalau aku terlalu cerewet#bletakk

Minta **Review** nya ya semua **Review**! # di lempar karena maksa XD

Ok Ok sekali lagi.. **Review** Please.. *puppy eyes no Jutsu*


End file.
